Kawii Neko Lucy or Heart?
by Katarina Midnight Valintine
Summary: It was a normal night in the Guild, well as normal as it can get in the Guild Fairy Tail. What happens when Mira has a trick up her sleeve for matchmaking Lucy, maybe turn her into a cat, gives her powers and a new name and leave's her in the Twin DragonSlayer Duo's house? Well the only thing to do is wish her luck.
1. Neko Lucy?

**Kawii Neko**

**Kitty: Hey guys I'm sorry I didn't put the story up yesterday, so here goes!**

**Mysterious: Hey guys, Kitty doesn't own Fairy Tail if she did she would join SaberTooth and make sure Minerva become a good person and doesn't own any of the songs she uses in this chapter.**

**Kitty: On with the story!**

**It was Saturday night, which means performing night and it was Lucy's turn and other Guild's came to join the party and watch the performers and see how well they do and a certain Dragon Duo came and were really interested in our certain Fairy Tail one and only Celestial blonde Beauty.**

**-Lucy's POV-**

"**GO LUCE!" Shouted Natsu from his seat**

**I smiled and waved at him and then the light dimmed and a spotlight was shined on me I took a deep breath and waited for the music to start, once It started playing I was more ready than ever and started singing.**

**Nice to meet you, where you been?  
>I could show you incredible things<br>Magic, madness, heaven, sin  
>Saw you there and I thought<br>Oh my God, look at that face  
>You look like my next mistake<br>Love's a game, wanna play?**

**I grabbed the wireless mic off the stand and walked off stage and started walking around the people who were sitting and listening to me I winked at a few guys and continued singing**

**New money, suit and tie  
>I can read you like a magazine<br>Ain't it funny, rumors fly  
>And I know you heard about me<br>So hey, let's be friends  
>I'm dying to see how this one ends<br>Grab your passport and my hand  
>I can make the bad guys good for a weekend<strong>

**So it's gonna be forever  
>Or it's gonna go down in flames<br>You can tell me when it's over  
>If the high was worth the pain<br>Got a long list of ex-lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm insane<br>'Cause you know I love the players  
>And you love the game<strong>

**I laughed in the inside at some of the guy's reaction, some were just too shocked.**

**'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
>We'll take this way too far<br>It'll leave you breathless  
>Or with a nasty scar<br>Got a long list of ex-lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm insane<br>But I've got a blank space, baby  
>And I'll write your name<strong>

**Cherry lips, crystal skies  
>I could show you incredible things<br>Stolen kisses, pretty lies  
>You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen<br>Find out what you want  
>Be that girl for a month<br>Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no**

**Screaming, crying, perfect storms  
>I can make all the tables turn<br>Rose garden filled with thorns  
>Keep you second guessing like<br>"Oh my God, who is she?"  
>I get drunk on jealousy<br>But you'll come back each time you leave  
>'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream<strong>

**I winked at Natsu's table which consisted of Gray, Jellal, Gajeel, Lyon, Hibiki, and Fried and Elfman and their faces though were priceless!**

**So it's gonna be forever  
>Or it's gonna go down in flames<br>You can tell me when it's over  
>If the high was worth the pain<br>Got a long list of ex-lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm insane<br>'Cause you know I love the players  
>And you love the game<strong>

**'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
>We'll take this way too far<br>It'll leave you breathless  
>Or with a nasty scar<br>Got a long list of ex-lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm insane<br>But I've got a blank space, baby  
>And I'll write your name<strong>

**I walked back on stage and put the mic on the stand and started dancing and I looked at the table that consisted of the Dragon Duo and smiled than winked and smiled at the Light Dragonslayers reaction.**

**Boys only want love if it's torture  
>Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya<br>Boys only want love if it's torture  
>Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya<strong>

**So it's gonna be forever  
>Or it's gonna go down in flames<br>You can tell me when it's over  
>If the high was worth the pain<br>Got a long list of ex-lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm insane<br>'Cause you know I love the players  
>And you love the game<strong>

**'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
>We'll take this way too far<br>It'll leave you breathless  
>Or with a nasty scar<br>Got a long list of ex-lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm insane<br>But I've got a blank space, baby  
>And I'll write your name<strong>

**I ended the song with a smile adored on my face and giggled at everyone's face's.**

"**Okay, well here goes another song, hope you like it" I said smiling at the crowd**

**I don't know, it's just something about ya  
>Got me feeling like I can't be without ya<br>Anytime someone mention your name  
>I be feeling as if I'm around ya<br>Ain't no words to describe you baby  
>All I know is that you take me high<br>Can you tell that you drive me crazy?  
>Cause I can't get you out my mind<strong>

**Think of you when I'm going to bed  
>When I wake up think of you again<br>You are my homie, lover and friend  
>Exactly why<strong>

**I smiled and started dancing to the beat.**

**You light me up inside  
>Like the 4th of July<br>Whenever you're around  
>I always seem to smile<br>And people ask me how  
>Well you're the reason why<br>I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower**

**La La Di, La La Da, La La Da  
>Singing in the shower<br>La La Di, La La Da, La La Da  
>Singing in the shower<strong>

**All I want, all I need is your loving  
>Baby you make me hot like an oven<br>Since you came you know what I've discovered  
>Baby I don't need me another<br>No, no all I know (know)  
>Only you got me feeling so (so)<br>And you know that I got to have you  
>And I don't plan to let you go<strong>

**Think of you when I'm going to bed  
>When I wake up think of you again<br>You are my homie, lover and friend  
>Exactly why<strong>

**I got off stage and went around tables smiling at them, and giggled at their expressions.**

**You light me up inside  
>Like the 4th of July<br>Whenever you're around  
>I always seem to smile<br>And people ask me how  
>Well you're the reason why<br>I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower**

**La La Di, La La Da, La La Da  
>Singing in the shower<br>La La Di, La La Da, La La Da  
>Singing in the shower<strong>

**I went over to the Dragonslayer Duo and smiled, I then looked at the silent, poker-faced Dragonslayer Duo and winked at him causing him to blush a cherry red. I walked back to the stage and smiled knowing he was staring at me.**

**There ain't no guarantee  
>But I'll take a chance on we<br>Baby let's take our time  
>(Singing in the shower)<br>And when the times get rough  
>There ain't no giving up<br>Cause it just feels so right  
>(Singing in the shower)<strong>

**Don't care what others say  
>If I got you I'm straight<br>You bring my heart to life yeah**

**You light me up inside  
>Like the 4th of July<br>Whenever you're around  
>I always seem to smile<br>And people ask me how  
>Well you're the reason why<br>I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower**

**La La Di, La La Da, La La Da (hey)  
>Singing in the shower<br>La La Di, La La Da, La La Da  
>You got me singing in the shower<br>La La Di, La La Da, La La Da  
>Singing in the shower<br>La La Di, La La Da, La La Da**

**I walked on stage and smiled at the crowd, than tokk a deep breath.**

"**ok if you want a certain song you want me to sing than write it down and take it to Mira and I will chose it randomly" I said **

**-Rogue's POV-**

**I was watching Lucy sing, she has an amazing voice and her dancing makes me want to smile.**

"**Hey Rogue, you should write put down a song for her to sing" Sting said**

"**I am" I said bluntly**

**He nodded his head shocked at my answer, I grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled down a song and it went immediately to the She-Devil Barmaid.**

**-Normal POV-**

"**Okay time to choose, and If I chose your song you will get a free drink" Lucy said smiling**

**Mira came on stage with a box filled with pieces of paper and Lucy smiled and put her hand in and grabbed a piece of paper, she opened it and smiled.**

"**Hmm…Really Don't Care requested by Sting Euliffecent" said Lucy **

**You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all  
>You started messing with my head until I hit a wall<br>Maybe I should've known, maybe I should've known  
>That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!<strong>

**Said we were done, then met someone and rubbed it in my face  
>Cut to the part, she broke your heart, and then she ran away<br>I guess you should've known, I guess you should've known  
>That I would talk, I would talk<strong>

**But even if the stars and moon collide  
>I never want you back into my life<br>You can take your words and all your lies  
>Oh oh oh I really don't care<br>Even if the stars and moon collide  
>I never want you back into my life<br>You can take your words and all your lies  
>Oh oh oh I really don't care<br>Oh oh oh I really don't care**

**I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you  
>You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you<br>Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore  
>You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go<strong>

**Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared  
>I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air<br>And make you understand, and make you understand  
>You had your chance, had your chance<strong>

**But even if the stars and moon collide  
>I never want you back into my life<br>You can take your words and all your lies  
>Oh oh oh I really don't care<br>Even if the stars and moon collide  
>I never want you back into my life<br>You can take your words and all your lies  
>Oh oh oh I really don't care<br>Oh oh oh I really don't care**

_**[Cher Lloyd]**_**  
>Yeah, listen up<br>Hey, hey, never look back,  
>Dumb struck boy, ego intact<br>Look boy, why you so mad  
>Second guessin', but should've hit that<br>Hey Demi, you picked the wrong lover  
>Should've picked that one, he's cuter than the other<br>I just wanna laugh, cause you're tryna be a hipster  
>Kick him to the curb, take a Polaroid picture<strong>

**But even if the stars and moon collide  
>I never want you back into my life<br>You can take your words and all your lies  
>Oh oh oh I really don't care<br>Even if the stars and moon collide  
>I never want you back into my life<br>You can take your words and all your lies  
>Oh oh oh I really don't care<br>Oh oh oh I really don't care**

"**okay next song is…Supernatural requested by anonymous, oh well to bed anonymous you cant get your free drink" Lucy said pouting **

**Baby when we're touching in the dark, can you feel it?  
>I can hear the pounding of my heart, can you feel it?<br>When you take my body to the stars, I believe it  
>Boy this love is supernatural, can you feel it?<strong>

**Come, take me by the hand  
>Wanna cross the line, baby go ahead<br>Till the morning light, watch my silhouette  
>'Cause you know tonight, we're gonna wake the dead<strong>

**Get a little bit wrong, get a little bit wild  
>Get a little bit high off of this love tonight<br>Get a little bit raw, come a little undone  
>Get a little bit reckless, I can't get enough<strong>

**Baby when we're touching in the dark, can you feel it?  
>I can hear the pounding of my heart, can you feel it?<br>When you take my body to the stars, I believe it  
>Boy this love is supernatural, can you feel it?<strong>

**Come, take me in the night  
>I feel it in my blood, want the darker side<br>Baby when we touch, look me in the eyes  
>Poison me with love, I'll bring you back to life<strong>

**Get a little bit wrong, get a little bit wild  
>Get a little bit high off of this love tonight<br>Get a little bit raw, come a little undone  
>Get a little bit reckless, I can't get enough<strong>

**Baby when we're touching in the dark, can you feel it?  
>I can hear the pounding of my heart, can you feel it?<br>When you take my body to the stars, I believe it  
>Boy this love is supernatural, can you feel it?<strong>

**Boy this love is-  
>Su-per-nat-ur-ral<strong>

**Baby when we're touching in the dark...  
>I can hear the pounding of my heart...<strong>

**Baby when we're touching in the dark, can you feel it?  
>I can hear the pounding of my heart, can you feel it?<br>When you take my body to the stars, I believe it  
>Boy this love is supernatural, can you feel it?<strong>

"**Hmm…Fuck you Betta requested by Cana, I'm not surprised Cana" Lucy said smiling **

**I, I feel like I'm losing my mind, mind  
>She crept into your life, life<br>And cut me up like a knife, knife, yeah  
>Hey hey, few things that I wanna say, ay<br>Still got my dignity, ay  
>No one'll love you like me, ay<strong>

**She's prettier than I'll ever be  
>Got yourself a beauty queen, yeah<br>But there's one thing I gotta say  
>She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta<br>Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta ay  
>Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta ay<br>I can fuck you betta  
>Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta ay<br>She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you**

**My way, remember screaming my name, ame  
>'Cause I can sex your brain, ain<br>But she don't do it that way, ay, no**

**'Cause she's prettier than I'll ever be  
>Got yourself a beauty queen, yeah<br>But there's one thing I gotta say  
>She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta<br>Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta ay  
>Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta ay<br>I can fuck you betta  
>Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta ay<br>She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you better**

**I know she's perfect and worth it,  
>I bet she's beautiful<br>But can she love you and touch you until you go oh  
>You keep on tryin' to hide it<br>But we both know, oh**

**She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta**

_**[Dubstep break]**_****

**She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta  
>Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta ay<br>Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta ay  
>I can fuck you betta<br>Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta ay  
>She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta<strong>

**I know she's perfect and worth it,  
>I bet she's beautiful<br>But can she love you and touch you until you go oh  
>You keep on tryin' to hide it<br>But we both know, oh**

**She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta  
>Betta, betta, betta, betta<br>But I can fuck you betta  
>Betta, betta, betta, betta<br>She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta**

**I can fuck you betta, baby!**

"**Well, I'm sorry but that was my last song, night guys have a great night" said Lucy smiling and then getting off the stage.**

**-TimeSkip-(Lucy's POV)**

**I was talking to the girls when Mira asked me to help her in the back, I nodded and followed.**

"**What do you need help with Mira?" I asked her**

**I heard her muttering a spell and everything was getting bigger and I looked down to see my clothes on the floor with me under them sort of. I looked at Mira and she smiled a devious smile and said words that I dreaded to hear.**

"**Hi Lucy, you're looking Furry as usual, I mean today." She said giggling**

"**Meow!?"I said or Meowed at her**

**I looked to see I had Paws instead of hands and I was covered in fur and had pointy ears and a tail whipping behind me.**

"**Lucy your now a Kawii Neko!" squealed Mira picking me up **

**She put a pink collar on me with diamonds embedded on to it and a Heart shaped metal tag, she placed a Pink bow in front of my right pointy ear. **

"**Your new name is Heart and you have Neko powers and you're a Baby KAWII NEKO!" She squealed in excitement**

'**How did I get in to another situation like this' I thought meowing sadly**

**-Author's Note-**

**Kitty: I couldn't resist to writing this new story so yeah anyway there will be StiLu and RoLu moments but I will soon put up a pole for who she should end up with**

**Mysterious: Kitty won't be able to update for a while because finals are next week and she needs to study.**

**Kitty: please check out my other stories like Who are you exactly?, Best Friends Brother and T-Shirts and Missions.**

**Whoever is the 50****th**** reviewer of this story I will write a story or one-shot of Fairy Tail for you and you will help me decide on some idea's.**

**Together: BYE BYE MINNA-SAN!**


	2. Heart with the Sabers

**Kawii Neko Lucy or Heart?**

"**Meow!?"**

"**Lucy, I am doing this because you need a boyfriend, if you fall for someone you will turn half-way and if they feel the same way you will be human again, doesn't that sound cool?" Mira said fan-girling**

'**No, it does not' I thought**

"**Meow"**

"**Cheer up Lucy"**

"**Meow!?"**

'**How the hell will I cheer up if I'm a Neko' I thought ticked off**

"**Are you hungry?"**

**I nodded yes, and she left to get me some food, I wonder how long I will be stuck like this?**

**-Mira's POV-**

**I left Lucy to go get her some food, and to tell the girls an excuse so they won't suspect a thing.**

"**Hey Mira, Where's Lucy?" asked Levy**

"**She was tired and left through the back of the guild so you wouldn't worry about her" I lied**

"**Okay, thanks for telling us Mira" said Erza**

**I grabbed a sand witch, and a poured a milkshake into a bowl and ignored the looks the girls were giving me, and left to give it to Lucy.**

**I looked at Lucy, she was Kawii as a Neko, her soft, fluffy fur, and I thought it was going to be blonde but no it's pink and she had big chocolate brown eyes, and her guild mark disappeared, I wonder why? Instead she had a blue heart on her left hand- I mean paw.**

**I put the food down and she started eating it.**

"**I have to go back to serving the guests, okay Lucy?" I said she stopped eating and nodded okay and resumed eating. **

**I left her to go serve the guest's; I walked around and refilled the mugs of beer, I went up to the Saber's table.**

"**Do you want anything?" I asked**

"**Another beer, and that Blonde celestial ma-" said Sting before Rogue punched him**

"**Make that 2 beers" he said Blushing crisome**

"**Ok, anything else?" I asked**

'**Bingo'**

"**No, just 2 beers" said Rogue still blushing**

"**Okay, I will be right back" I chirped leaving them**

**-Rogue's POV-**

"**What the hell was that?" asked Sting**

"**Why the hell were you going to tell her that?" I said**

"**Dude you like the Blond celestial mage" he said**

"**No dip Sherlock, really I did not that" I said sarcastically dripping off each word**

"**Just ask her out" he said**

**I just ignored him, but it's true I have fallen for her. She is strong, brave, feisty, sassy, and beautiful, fun; there is another side to her. She is quite Mysterious.**

**The barmaid came back with our order; she had a devious glint in her eyes.**

"**Thank you Mira-san" said Sting I nodded in agreement**

"**You're welcome" she said leaving**

**-Mira's POV-**

**I was going to set Lucy up with Natsu, but Rogue has taken an interest in our fair celestial mage, I now ship RoLu now! Kyaa!**

"**Hey Lisanna, I need to go run an errand, do you mind watching the Bar for me?" I asked her**

"**No, Mira-nee" she said smiling**

**I went to the back and grabbed the sleeping Lucy and the bag I packed for her and put a cloak on, and left through the back of the guild and started walking to the train station and bought a ticket and got on and headed to clover. I already knew were the Dragon Duo lived, Lucy was still sleeping, the spell I used had a list of side effects, sleepiness, confusion, and something else.**

**The train came to a stop, and I got off I went straight to their house and I smiled and opened the door with the key I had, I have my sources of how I get my information.**

**I walked in and set Lucy on the couch and I put the bag near her, I sat down, I grabbed a piece of paper and a quill and started writing. 30 minutes later after I finished I put it in an envelope and closed it and laid it next to Lucy, I heard the door opening and closing and footsteps getting louder, I ran to the window and opened it, I turned and saw the two looking at me, I smirked and jumped off into the dark alley and taking off.**

**-Sting's POV-**

**We were walking into our apartment and, we smelled a lavender and booze mixed together, we ran into our living room to see a cloaked figure sitting on the window sill and she was smirking, we couldn't see her face at all, and she jumped off and left into the dark abyss.**

**I turned to Rogue, he was looking at something on the couch, and I walked next to him to see a baby kitten. He saw the letter next to her and grabbed it and opened it.**

**Dear, **

**Sting & Rogue**

**I have to give Heart up for the time being, she is a baby kitten and I want you guys to take care of her until I can come back from my mission, I don't know when I will be back from my mission but can you please take care of her for the time being, I put everything she needs into a bag on the couch, Heart Is very special, please be good to her.**

**-Love,**

**Cloaked Figure **

**-Rogue's POV-**

**After I finished reading the letter, I gave it to Sting and looked at the baby kitten, I picked her up and cradled her in my arms, I looked at her collar, it had a heart-shaped metal tag, and it read Heart in cursive. She looked peaceful, I will take care of her, until her master comes back. This will be her new home.**

"**What are we going to do?" asked Sting**

"**We will take care of her, until her master comes back" Rogue said**

"**Okay, let's go to bed, its 1:14 in the morning" said Sting leaving to his room**

"**Hmm…" I hummed in response and walked to my bedroom and set Heart down and grabbed some clothes and changed and got into bed and I grabbed Heart and played with her soft, silky, fluffy fur. I fell into the darkness holding onto Heart.**

**-Author's Note-**

**Kitty: I finally post a new chapter, yay me**

**Inu: Someone has a hicky**

**Kitty: I told you to shut up about that!**

**Mysterious: *smirking***

**Inu: glad someone is Happy**

**Kitty: Happy Holidays**


	3. Heart and Dragon's and Exceed's

**Kawii Neko Lucy or Heart?**

**Chapter 4**

**Kitty: okay hey guys long time no see, I am very sorry, its just I have been busy and I didn't have time to update until Friday night when I updated Who are you exactly? Anyway it's just me for today, I am so happy that when I came back I saw all these reviews waiting for me, I was thinking about deleting this story, but I will continue it, this chapter is dedicated to the following**

**DeathKitsune666**

**FairyTail555**

**EchizenRyoma**

**happykittens3**

**Tenshi Yaku**

**StiLu RoLu JeLu Love**

**And Guest but I will call my guest Kitten7, ok? I could not think of anything else.**

**DeathKitsune666****: I have another chapter for you and everyone else**

**FairyTail555****: I updated so yay throw a party for all I care**

**(Guest) Kitten7: I will try to update more often and thank you I was redy other story plots like this but I wanted to make a twister in the plot**

**EchizenRyoma****: thank you and no nothing bad will happen…yet so look closely**

**happykittens3****: I love the profile picture and thank you and like I said I will try to update more often**

**Tenshi Yaku****: thank you for taking your precious time to read it, and I hope you leave a review**

**StiLu RoLu JeLu Love****: I love your review best out of all of them, its funny but I will think about it okay?**

**Kitty: on with the story!**

**-Lucy's POV- **

**(The Following morning)**

**I woke up and felt someone cradling me closely, I opened my eyes to see a well-built body and blushed I'm so glad I'm covered in fur so Mira would not see my red fac- wait! hold on! the last thing I remembered was falling asleep in the guild's kitchen, I knew it had to be a side effect of the spell, how did I end up here? Mira must have brought me to my chosen suitor's house. I need this spell to wear off soon so I can give Mira a piece of my mind. I was broken out of my thoughts to feel some movement, I looked up to meet blood red crisome ires's staring at me with a glint of happiness twinkling in his eyes. I cocked my head to the side and looked at him. So Rogue Cheney the silent, polite Shadow DragonSlayer of the Dragon duo of SaberTooth, I remember that right after the eclipse Fairy Tail and SaberTooth had an alliance, out of all people why them? Or him? Mira would only drop me off here if she had a suspicion of him liking me. I looked at him and walked up to him and nuzzled him and licked his face and backed away to see his reaction, he was modeling a very cute baby pink tint on his cheeks. His smile just got bigger and he sat up in bad and picked me up to place me in his lap, and started petting me, I purred in satisfaction. After what seemed like forever, unfortunately, he stopped and placed me next to him, he threw the sheet off and got up he turned to grab something on the bed, I looked at his pale well-built body and blushed and looked away, I heard a chuckle and saw him laughing, wow what a sexy laugh.**

**Dammit Lucy you don't even know him, I saw him leave the room, I jumped off the bed and walked out the door and into a long hallway, I walked into what I think is the living room, I saw a letter on the floor, I walked up to it and read it**

**Dear, **

**Sting & Rogue**

**I have to give Heart up for the time being, she is a baby kitten and I want you guys to take care of her until I can come back from my dangerous, long term mission, I don't know when I will be back from my mission but can you please take care of her for the time being, I put everything she needs into a bag on the couch, Heart Is very special, please be good to her.**

**-Love,**

**Cloaked Figure **

**I have a feeling I know who the cloaked figure is, I sighed and walked over to the couch, I tried jumping on but failed miserably and fell on my back**

"**Meow!" **

**I let out a pained cry, I doubt anyone heard me, why a cat out of every animal? Mira you are so going to pay the price, I suddenly felt someone pick me up and place me on the couch, I turned around to see…Sting looking at me with his deep sapphire ires's they were filled with concern and worry.**

"**Are you okay Heart? I heard a pained Meow and ran to see what it was" he explained I nodded 'yes' and he calmed down**

"**Okay that's good, are you hungry?" he asked I nodded 'yes' he got up and moved to a pink bag with 'Heart' in blue cursive letters he opened it and found a list.**

**-Sting's POV-**

**I opened the bag and saw a neatly folded piece of paper and opened it, it read**

**-Food List-**

**Strawberry milkshakes, water and milk only.**

**And **

**She will eat anything but she really loves meat with anything. **

**P.S there are jewels to cover her for a few months, so you won't have to worry about that, she hardly ever eats but make sure she eats.**

**I looked into the bag and saw a big stuffed envelope, I opened it, and there were about 1 million jewels in here. I looked into the bag, there was a bunch of different colored bows and a few different collars and some other stuff.**

**I put them back into the bag and turned to see Heart curled up in a little ball asleep.**

"**You must be very special to your owner" I whispered while walking over to her and petting her before going to my room and grab some clothes to shower.**

**-Rogue's POV- **

**Heart reminds me of Lucy the blonde celestial mage of Fairy Tail, she is cute, innocent, and her ires's remind me of Lucy's Big chocolate brown ires's. I walked into the living room and saw Heart on the couch curled into a little ball and sleeping peacefully. Her owner must be really lucky to have her. I walked into the kitchen to see Lector and Frosh munching on fish while talking. **

"**Lector, Frosh we have a new guest that will be staying with us for awhile okay?" **

"**OK Rogue-kun" **

"**Fro thinks so too!"**

**I smiled a small smile and went into the living room to pick Heart up and brought her into the kitchen.**

"**Meet Heart, her owner went on a long term, dangerous mission and she doesn't know when she will be back, and she entrusted us with Heart, until she comes back from her mission"**

"**Rogue-Kun what if Heart-Kun doesn't make it back? What then?" Asked Frosh crying I heard Heart give out a sob and smelt fear and worry coming off of her**

"**We will keep her as our's then" I said while trying to soothe her cries**

"**I agree" **

**I turned to see Sting standing there leaning against the doorframe, with his arms crossed against his chest, his face filled with void. I nodded and turned to Frosh and Lector, I set Heart down on the table, her pink bow was tilted, I fixed it and handed her to Sting, I grabbed her bag and put the letter in it and zipped it, I let Lector hold it and grabbed Frosh and we left our house and headed to the guild.**

**(At the Guild)-Time Skip- (Normal POV)**

**The group arrived at the guild as soon as they did Yukino and Minerva stole Heart from Sting and ran off to a table and started squealing. Sting and Rogue just stood there shocked at what just happened. They soon snapped out of it and Rogue stormed over to the table with Sting following behind. Rogue grabbed Heart away from them and held her possessively to him while Sting and he glared at them. The two girls smirked at the two, they already knew it was Lucy, Mira had called them that morning explaining to them the situation, she had asked for their help, and they happily agreed to help.**

"**What is her name?" Yukino asked**

"**Heart" Rogue said**

"**She is adorable, where did you get her?" asked Minerva **

"**Her owner entrusted her with us" Sting said**

"**Aww pity, I wanted to keep her, oh well to bad" Yukino asked frowning**

"**Well you can't" Rogue growled out in response**

"**Can we at least play with her?" asked Minerva asked **

"**No" Sting said**

"**Let her decide who she wants to be with" said Yukino smirking**

"**Fine"**

**Rogue set her on the table and went on the other side with Sting, then suddenly Rufus and Orge walked to the table to see what the commotion was about they had saw.**

"**What is all the commotion about?" asked Rufus putting his thumb and pointer finger to his forehead, no one answered because they were too busy glaring at each other to notice the two.**

**-Author's Note **

**Kitty: Hey Guys I finally finished this chapter I don't know which story I will update next. Anyway Bye Minna-san!**


	4. 1st Notice

**Kitty: Hi Hi MINNA-SAN! This is not a chapter; I have a few announcements to make. **

**I will not be able to update on the weekdays, because I have Student Council, Yearbook committee, Homework, Choir, Orchestra, Studying, Babysitting, and dog taker and I since I am in Student Council, we had Career day yesterday. We are planning a school dance on February 21. I am the head of the decorating committee and the 7****th**** grade leader, and I will be very busy on the weekdays.**

**I can only update on the weekends, but not all of them, since I will only have dance, babysitting and studying on the weekends, I will be taking up another sport…again.**

**I will be having my family and friends watch for reviews, I will only update 2 or 3 stories on each day; I will try to update all my stories every weekend. Keyword ****Try. ****The top 2 or 3 stories that have the most reviews each week will be updated first and the others will be updated last.**

**Since my mom is pressuring me about College, she is making me do a lot of extra-curricular's so I can put it on my application for college, even though I am only a 7****th**** grader in middle school.**

**Mysterious: My poor girlfriend… *smirking* how about I make you feel better?**

**Video Gamer: Hey Holland! My little sister isn't ready for that kind of action she is only 12, and she will be keeping her innocen-**

**Kitty: What the HELL! I am a big girl and I can make my own decisions Gamer! I may be your little sister but, I don't need you to protect me! Plus I will be 13 soon, and I plan on keeping my so called 'innocence' for a long time, you moron.**

**Video Gamer: you so mean to me!**

**Kitty: Dammit! Act your own age, your fucking 14!**

**Video Gamer: Language young lady!**

**Kitty: 1. since when do I act like a lady? 2. I am only a year and a half younger than you, Inu isn't even like this 3. Who are you to talk to me about language? You cuss all the time, our niece was staying here for a few days and you cussed in front of her! and when our Aunt came to pick her up this morning you cussed in front of her and Aunt Jade, you cannot control your mouth at all.  
>Video Gamer: Hey! Dammit I can to control my fucking mouth, you swear more than I do, respect your damn elder.<strong>

**Kitty: you're telling me about respect? Last Friday, you got mad because you failed 3 subjects and when you found out you cussed out all your teachers, that is why you got detention dammit!**

**Video Gamer: I did not! **

**Mysterious: you dumbass, yes you did, I have all my classes with you, I was there watching it**

**Video Gamer: then why'd you not stop me, you asshole!?**

**Mysterious: because it was entertaining that's why, class is so uninteresting and you made it interesting last Friday and don't call me an asshole you fucking idiot *getting into a physical fight with each other literally***

**Anime Nerd: why are they fighting this time?**

**Kitty: this time it was over different subjects…**

**Anime Nerd: They are starting to get on my fucking nerves**

**Kitty: I agree, why don't you do the ending thi-*getting hit my a lamp literally***

**Anime Nerd: Kitty are you ok-**

**Kitty: Dammit! can't you fucking morons take the fight outside and not destroy my room again!?*joining in on the fight***

**Anime Nerd: Fucking morons they will never learn will they? Anyway please read and leave a review on her stories, and if you want her to be your beta reader she will try to cram that in her schedule and bye-bye MINNA!*getting hit by a binder* you fucking morons can't you be more mature and civilized!?*joining in the fight***


	5. The Barmaid and Secrets?

**Kawii Neko Lucy or Heart?**

**Chapter 4**

**-Normal POV-**

**Rufus and Orge participated in the little contest on who should Heart be with. Heart looked at all of them before jumping off the table and running to the bar where the barmaid was serving some drinks. They just watched her with amusement, as she tried to jump on to the tall bar stool and failing each time, this time she started scratching the bar, that caught the bar maids attention. She picked Heart up and placed her on the counter and smiled at the little Neko. The group headed over to the bar where the barmaid and Heart was at, they all took a seat.**

"**Hey Guys, what can I get for you?"**

"**A beer" Sting said **

"**A tea" said Rufus**

"**Beer" Orge said**

"**A milkshake" Yukino said**

"**Same" Minerva said **

"**Water" Rogue said **

"**Okay coming right up!"**

**She ran to the back and came back with all there drinks and handed them there drinks before playing with Heart.**

"**I want a strawberry milkshake in a bowl and a sand witch for Heart" Sting said with Rogue nodding while the barmaid ran into the back and came out with the order and gave it to Heart.**

"**So Katarina-chan how was your last mission?" Yukino asked with Minerva nodding in agreement**

"**It was great, but it is boring to go on missions alone" she said pouting**

**She had cherry red hair, the tips of it was black, she kept it in pigtails and she had a black heart on each corner of her eye, she had sapphire blue eyes, A tiny raven black hat on her head with a cheery red bow on it, with matching cherry red lace up boots that ended at her knee's, with tiny black bows on the side of them, with black lace fingerless gloves with a lacey black strapless dress that ended at her mid-thigh with black fishnets, she had black eyeliner with red lipstick on, with a black wand and 'Kitty' in red cursive engraved into the wand that was in her boot, her guild mark was on her right shoulder-blade it was black with red outline.**

"**Well why not I, you and Yukino go with you on your next mission" Minerva said smiling**

"**Ok"**

"**So what's with the little Kitten?" Katarina asked folding a bridge with her hands and placing her head on it**

"**Her master went on a long-term dangerous mission and she entrusted her with us until she comes back" Rogue said **

"**And if she doesn't?"**

"**We will keep her" Sting said**

"**Then why doesn't she become a SaberTooth member till her master comes back?" Katarina asked cleaning a beer mug with a rag **

"**Sure, why not and when she leaves, we will take her guild mark off" Sting said shrugging**

"**Sure I guess" Rogue said **

**-During the conversation-**

**-Lucy's POV-**

**I was eating when Frosh and Lector walked up to me. I stopped and looked at them.**

"**Hi Heart-san" Frosh said**

"**Hi Heart" Lector said **

"**Hi Frosh, Lector"**

"**Heart-san can talk!" Frosh exclaimed**

'**I wonder why, oh well who cares, because I honestly don't anymore'**

"**Yeah I guess so"**

"**Fro thinks so too!"**

"**And Frosh please no honorifics please?" I said smiling at them**

"**Can you keep my secret from everyone?"**

"**Sure Heart"**

"**Yes"**

"**Thanks you guys"**

"**I wonder what color she wants?"**

"**Tell them I want black"**

"**Sting-Kun Heart says she wants Black!"**

"**Fro thinks so too!"**

**-Author's Note-**

**Kitty: Yes I am the OOC, I will be helping the dense couple together, anyway I am sorry this is short but, I would have finished this yesterday but my friend invited me to stay the night and we went shopping and she made me wear pink and make-up, we were getting ready for the super bowl party and I got tired and came home. I just came home an hour ago and showered than got on, I'm sorry this is not a long chapter but I promised I would update this before Monday. Bye Bye Minna-san**


	6. Magic Revealed? and Sorcerer Weekly

**Kawii Neko Lucy or Heart?**

Kitty: sorry I didn't update sooner, I have been busy anyway I am now 13, today is my birthday! Yay me! Anyway I don't own Fairy Tail! On with the Story!

-Normal POV-

It's been a few days since Heart first came to the guild and got her new guild mark and everyone adores her, especially Minerva. Whenever Rogue is not watching her in amusement she would steal her away and would spoil her even though she knew it was Lucy the famous beloved celestial mage of the strongest, rowdiest guild Fairy Tail. Sting was currently in his office dealing with paperwork with Yukino, and Lector helping him, Minerva on an S-class mission and Rogue with Heart at the bar with Katarina the barmaid, but Rogue was looking troubled.

"Rogue you looked troubled is something wrong?"

Rogue looked up shocked at her question, he was always poker-faced never showing emotion but when Katarina came along she read him like a book and every time he asked how she could read him she would always say 'I don't want to talk about it' with a look of fear and darkness in her sapphire iris's and would walk away without another word.

"It's just the GMG is coming up again and I'm nervous"

"You like someone don't you?"

"How the Hell did you know?"

"…Lucky guess?"

"That sounded more of a question"

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Okay Okay yes I need your help"

"So who is she?"

"Umm…"

"Rogue…"

Heart jumped off the counter and ran up the stairs and started scratching on the Master's door and waited for it to open for her to walk in. Yukino opened the door and looked down to see Heart there sitting and looking up at her with her big brown iris's, Yukino squealed at her cuteness and picked her up and brought her in slamming the door in process.

-With Rogue-

"Lucy Heartfilia"

"Awe! You're in Love with a Fairy and not just one of the ordinary Fairies but the famous beloved model, Celestial Mage of Fairy Tail" she squealed while Rogue was blushing at her statement

"So you want to impress her at the GMG?" she asked while cleaning mugs with rags and smiling at him

"Yeah after my defeat from Natsu-san I can't even compare to Gajeel even when we were using Dragon Force and usion raid" Rogue said sighing

"Oh yeah I remember" she said tapping her chin while thinking

"Yeah and I can't even get close to her" he said sighing

"You're an idiot"

"I thought you were helping me not insulting me" he growled at her

"Moron, honestly sometimes you're spending way too much time with Sting, I'm saying after last year's GMG Fairy Tail and SaberTooth made an alliance and since Fairy Tail has an alliance with the top strongest 6 guilds and are in an alliance with many other guilds Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus and Lamilia Scale you can go to her guild anytime and say you want a rematch with the iron DragonSlayer of Fairy Tail" she explained rolling her eyes at his moment of stupidity he repeatedly banged his head on the counter at his own stupidity and stopped before continuing again. Katarina just giggled before going to serve the other guild members. After a while he stopped and left the bar and walked up the stairs and walked into the Master's office.

"Hey Rogue"

"Yo!"

"Hn"

He nodded at them in greeting and walked over to Yukino and took Heart away from her and walked over to the couch and placed her delicately on his lap and started petting her she purred in satisfaction and leaned into his touch. The others watched in amusement at the scene that was unfolding in front of them.

-Time Skip-

(Rogue's POV)

I woke up with Heart nuzzling me with her eyes closed, I smiled and brought my hand up and started petting her, and she purred loudly and leaned into my touch, I sat up and placed her in my lap and started petting her. I smiled and placed her next to me on the bed and got up and stretched, Frosh went on a mission with Lector yesterday. I looked at Heart she started whimpering at the loss of contact before yawning, she jumped off the bed and headed to the bathroom, before cracking the door. I was confused lately she has been doing that and I was wondering why, this time she left it cracked. I shook my head and walked into the kitchen to see food on the table and Sting eating already. I thought he couldn't cook.

"Did you make this?"

He stopped eating and looked at me with confusion. Then looked at the food then back at me multiple times.

"You didn't make this? Then who did?" he asked

"No I didn't I just woke up and I'm not sure who did" I said sighing

Suddenly Heart walked in and tried jumping on the counter, I went over and picked her up and placed her on the counter. She smelled freshly of Vanilla and Strawberries she was wearing a pink bow with silver lining that was placed over her left ear she was wearing a pink collar with diamonds embedded into. She wasn't wearing a bow or a collar when she woke me up, how did she put it on?

"Meow" she looked at us

"Heart did you make break feast?" Sting asked her

'Idiot she is not going to respond to you'

She nodded, Sting smiled and got up and walked over to her and pet her, she purred.

"How?" I asked

"It's not like she could talk"

"We need to hurry up Jason from Sorcerer Weekly is coming to interview us since the last couple of times you kicked him out" I said with my poker-face on

-Time Skip-

(Normal POV)

The three were currently being interview by Jason and some other reporters.

-With Heart-

"Heart-san how old are you?"

"Heart-san said 18" said Frosh

"Cool Cool Cool Cool!

"Heart-san do you have any special abilities?"

"Heart-san said yes she has Neko magic" said Lector happily

"Cool Cool!"

"What is your favorite drink?"

"Strawberry milkshakes"

"What is your favorite thing to eat?"

"Sandwitches"

"Is it true your team is now known as Heart and Dragons?"

"Yes"

"Who is your favorite Dragon?"

"Rogue-Kun"

"Do you have different appearences?"

"Yes"

"Can I take some pictures of you Heart?"

"Yes you can"

"Katarina-san can you change her, were going to take some pictures of her"

"Hai Jason"

Katarina picked Heart up and grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom. Heart decided to change her colors, a blue light engulfed her and it died down to reveal Heart with white fur and black markings with her guild mark on her forehead in black, she had violet purple eyes, Katarina put a Violet purple bow with silver lining in front of her left ear and put on a violet purple collar with diamonds embedded into, she put a violet purple dress on her and a little violet bow on her tail. Katarina squealed when she was done dressing her up, she zipped her bag up and picked her up and went to the bar, she placed her bag under the counter and took her where the two slayers were. They were dressed like princes.

Sting was wearing a blue coat with golden lining the coat and a white button-up shirt underneath with black pants and black boots.

Rogue was wearing a black cape with a white button up shirt with black pants with black boots.

As soon as they saw Katarina carrying Heart in her arms they stared at Heart shocked. Katarina giggled and placed Heart on the table and went back to the bar to serve drinks, they started posing for the photographers, soon they finished and thanked them and left saying the magazine would be published the following week.

-Author's Note-

Kitty: I'm sorry for it being terrible and guess what since I have a holiday tomorrow I will be updating some stories tomorrow and read my adopted story Dangerously Fallen and check out my poll for my next story's pairing, kay?


End file.
